


Photo Manip: Thor and Loki on Vanaheim

by cosmic_medusa



Series: Castles in the Air [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_medusa/pseuds/cosmic_medusa
Summary: “Chancellor to King Thor of Asgard,” Loki said slowly. “I suppose that sounds better than Lord of Starfall.”





	Photo Manip: Thor and Loki on Vanaheim

“Is this about me being your Chancellor?" Loki asked. "You’re still on about that?”

“Brother, I never went off it,” Thor turned and locked eyes with him. “I should have told you sooner. I should have told you a lot of things, a long time ago. I’ve failed you more times than I can count. But I’ve always had more faith in you than anyone, from the Nine to Valhalla. I won’t take the throne without you with me, in Asgard, doing what you were born to do.”

“Serving you,” Loki said quietly.

“ _Helping_ me. Ruling _with_ me. You can go to Alfheim, to Vanaheim, hell you could go to _Midgard_ and thrive. You’ve proven our whole lives that you can survive on your own; you’ve proved it more these past few weeks. But I can’t. I need you by my side.”

Loki’s face slowly began to lose it’s calm as clear, unmitigated joy broke through. “Chancellor to King Thor of Asgard,” he said slowly. “I suppose that sounds better than Lord of Starfall.”

“You will have to address me as ‘Your Grace,’” Thor reminded him, grinning wickedly.

“I can live with that. But I draw the line at ‘Allfather.’”

“‘Brother’ suits me much better,” Thor felt his own face beaming pride and relief.

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/4rRXZ2d)


End file.
